


Sight Seeing

by jaspearl



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they’re just havin a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspearl/pseuds/jaspearl
Summary: Keres has a bit of time to herself so she decides to spend it with her friend at the Tower
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 9





	Sight Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is a gift for my very best friend lyss!!! we always talk about how horny our guardians are and i thought “you know what, they WOULD be friends w benefits” and decided to write this.
> 
> keres belongs to me while terra belongs to lyss. our twitters are @dredgenkeres and @antlerstag if u wanna see us talk about our guardians!!
> 
> ty for reading and critiques are always welcome !!

Dusk light washed over the Bazaar. Sitting high above the crowd, Keres looked over the mingling of people. It wasn’t very often that she came to the Tower, but she caved after Terra-19’s relentless pestering. He was sitting by her side, occasionally bumping her shoulder to catch her attention. 

“How about that one?” he asked, pointing to a man far below them. Keres rolled her eyes. It was a titan, laughing along with a warlock. Broad shoulders, big frame, short cropped hair. She clicked her tongue in disapproval. “Not my type,” she said, waving her hand. Terra tsked, “Of course it isn’t.” 

Keres slapped her hand on his shoulder. “I think you’ve lost your touch. You’ve picked far worst,” she said. She pulled him closer, leaning in. “Go ahead, pick another. Just keep in mind, Copper will be rezzing your body in the middle of the Bazaar if you pick wrong,” she threatened lightly. Terra snorted, rolling his eyes.

They were quiet for a few minutes as they looked over the crowd. Terra nudged her shoulder again, smirking. “I do _not_ like that look,” Keres grumbled. “How about _that_ one?” he snickered. She turned her gaze to the direction he was pointing. 

Down below, she saw a figure slinking among the crowd. He was wearing a cloak, obscuring most of his features, but Keres immediately pieced together who it was. “Drifter?” she spluttered. She looked over at Terra, glaring daggers. He cackled loudly, clutching his stomach. “Looks like I win the bet,” he wheezed. 

Keres roughly shoved him, almost pushing him off the ledge. “You fucking asshole,” she snarled, face burning scarlet. “A bet’s a bet! Whoever gets the most flustered loses,” Terra giggled, gripping the edge of the building to avoid falling. “I am _not_ flustered!” she snapped, covering her cheeks with her hands. She could feel the heat on her palms. She knew it was a bad idea to tell him about her hook ups with Drifter. Terra elbowed her side, breaking her from her thoughts. “Time to pay up!” he said in a sing song voice, crowding into her space. 

“We’re not doing this here,” she muttered. Terra leaned against her, gently pressing his hand against her chest to maneuver her backwards. “I think I can be very persuasive when it comes to earning my rewards,” he purred. He trailed his hand along her chest and stomach. He stopped when he reached the clasps on her robes above her waist. He looked up, red eyes glowing intensely. Keres nodded slightly, wriggling herself back into a more comfortable position. 

Terra made quick work of the clasps and began unbuttoning her pants. Keres squirmed, allowing him to yank her pants below her ass. He brushed his fingers lightly over her panties, humming in approval. He began to tease her, rubbing her through the soft fabric. 

Keres bit down on her knuckle, stifling a groan. They may have been out of sight from others, but she didn’t want to risk any noise catching anyone’s attention. Terra sighed, “wish I could hear those pretty noises of yours. But it’d be a shame for people to find our little hiding spot.” He increased his tempo, pressing into her hole. 

Terra abruptly stopped, pulling his hand away. Keres whimpered and grabbed his wrist. He grinned, “don’t worry honey. I’m nowhere near finished.” He lifted up her hips to pull down her panties. Keres shivered in excitement. She spread her legs, giving Terra access to her pussy. 

“Eager aren’t we?” he teased. “Just get on with it,” she grunted. Terra placed a hand on her hip, holding her down. He skimmed his fingers along her slit, giving feather light touches and driving her mad. She whined lowly, trying to chase his finger with her hips, but his hand kept her in place. He chuckled softly. “Patience,” he murmured. 

After another minute or so of teasing her, Terra decided to move on. He circled around her entrance before slowly sinking his finger in. Keres gritted her teeth to stop herself from moaning. He rubbed his finger against her walls while pressing his thumb against her clit. He flicked it lightly, causing Keres to squirm. He stared at her hungrily. He was quick to add another finger. 

He set a steady pace, thrusting his fingers roughly. Keres gripped his shoulders, tugging him closer. Terra nuzzled his face into her neck, making a soft whirring sound. “Three fingers should be enough this time,” he mused, pressing another finger inside. Keres rolled her head back, breathing heavily. “Three?” she gasped. Heat rolled through her limbs as Terra stretched her open. Keres gripped his shoulders tighter as he pressed against her walls. 

“You’re nice and ready for me now, hm?” he said, an edge of impatience to his voice. He removed his fingers and Keres gave a strangled noise of disapproval. Terra chuckled lowly. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, rolling them over to switch positions. With his back pressed against the wall, he held Keres on his lap. His grip tightened as she unbuckled his belt and freed his cock. She gave him a few quick pumps, precome leaking from the tip. Terra placed his hand on top of hers, slowing her movements. 

“I think it’s time for my real reward, don’t you agree?” he chirped. He lifted her hips and guided the head of his dick to her entrance. He held her tightly as he buried his cock inside her, savouring the feeling. Keres winced slightly, trying to adjust to the feeling of being stretched so fully. When she sat all the way on his cock, she sighed with satisfaction. 

“Mm, you feel so wonderfully tight, love,” Terra moaned. Keres panted, “Yeah, because you feel bigger than last time.” He smirked, “always willing to upgrade the goods, darling.” His eyes twinkled mischievously and he winked. Keres narrowed her eyes. “You wanna be a smartass right now?” she growled. She squeezed her walls as she wiggled her hips, causing Terra to choke on a gasp. He pressed his thumbs into her waist and whined. She smiled triumphantly. 

She ground herself on his dick, high pitched noises of pleasure catching in her throat. “Fuck me already,” she moaned. Terra cocked his head. “I thought you didn’t want to do this here?” he teased. Before she could snap a rebuttal, he began thrusting at a quick pace. He wrapped his arms under her thighs to better control his thrusts. 

With one arm holding her up, Terra used his free hand to rub her clit. Pleasure jolted up Keres’s spine and she arched her back, breathing harshly. She felt herself go limp as he fucked into her at a brutal pace. “Don’t stop, please,” she whimpered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and scratched at his back. Heat coursed through her body as she teetered closer to her orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Terra grunted, “gonna cum.” His composure crumbled as his thrusting became irregular. He pressed his face into the curve of Keres’s neck as he came, bottoming out inside her. She came shortly after, choking on a cry. She slumped into his chest, trying to catch her breath. Terra traced his hands up and down her spine, humming softly. They were quiet for a few minutes. 

“You should get off me before I get hard again,” Terra mumbled. Keres huffed, “‘m too tired.” He snorted, shaking his head. She pressed her chin against his chest, looking up at him. “Would that be a bad thing?” she murmured drowsily. Terra rolled his eyes. He put his hands under her armpits, lifting her off his lap. She whined as his cock slid out, startled to realise how much he stretched her. He sat her down next to him, but wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm. 

“Don’t look too pleased with yourself,” Keres griped, wrinkling her nose as she felt cum sticking to her inner thighs. Terra ignored her complaining and beamed at her. “Speak for yourself, grumpy pants. I thought you were great.” She closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. “Nice pillow talk,” she said with disdain. Terra laughed loudly as he tucked himself into his pants. He adjusted his robes before standing up. 

“Need a hand?” he asked, reaching down for her. Keres muttered to herself, but grabbed his hand. He hoisted her up, wrapping his arm around her waist to support her. “You owe me big time,” she growled as her legs wobbled. Terra squeezed her hip. “You betcha!” He dipped down to pick her up bridal style. She yelped in surprise and grabbed at his neck. He laughed as she floundered for a better grip. 

“Let’s get you to your ship,” he crooned. Keres grumbled, “I’m gonna fucking kill you for this.” But she didn’t struggle as she was carried down their little tower. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, allowing herself to doze off.


End file.
